The Challenge: Lucky Bunny's Foot
by snheetah
Summary: She was mad and he wanted to apologize. He got taken away from her...and she was willing to do anything to get him back.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Hey everybody. Part IV of the series. I hope you enjoy this just as much as you enjoyed the others. I just want to say, thank you so much for your reviews and following my stories. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

_ Black and pink_

_ Swift and slim_

_ Pretty and strong_

_ Nothing could go wrong_

...but it did

* * *

**Majorly short prologue, but I think we know who this is going to be for :)**


	2. Arachnophobia

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you very much for the review. Lexi is going to try everything in her power to get him back.  
**

* * *

****Through the clutter of broken metal, Sylth slowly rose from the ground. He groaned as a rush of pain shot through his back. "That road runner ith ath bad ath that bird," he murmured as he kicked a piece of broken metal with his foot. He couldn't believe that a bird as dumb as her had escaped. He would have successfully caught all of them if it hadn't been for that mouse and dog. He didn't want to face Croc King empty handed. His face was scary enough but if he was enraged with him...oh he didn't even want to even think about it. He had to find her just for his own sake.

* * *

Tech opened the entrance door of the abandoned building. The wooden boards creaked under his feet when he stepped over them. Making sure that no one dangerous was in there, he motioned for his teammates to follow him inside. The hallway was pitch black so Tech, Rev, and Slam transformed their eyes into night vision so they could be able to look through the darkness. Michelle and Pierre didn't have nigh vision abilities so Michelle grabbed both Rev's and Pierre's hands.

As Tech walked, he feared that something or someone might jump out of nowhere and terrify them. He made sure that he was cautious about that. He hated the feeling of living in constant fear about something. He knew that he shouldn't fear but even superheroes had their fears every now and then. Tech turned his head to look behind him to make sure that the team was grouped together and that nobody was following them. His feet suddenly halted when his ears perked up to the sound of tiny footsteps. They didn't sound like footsteps, per say, but the sound was soft enough to be compared to a spider's feet running towards them. The sound suddenly stopped but Tech continued to search for the suspect. He slowly turned his head and looked ahead of him only to find a gargantuan spider standing in front of him.

"Whoa!" Tech yelped as he jumped in the air and bumped against Slam.

"What?" Michelle immediately yelled at Tech's shout.

Tech was too caught up in surprise to even answer her. He looked back at the spider and noticed that it wasn't just any harmless spider. It was a black widow and to his knowledge, these spiders were considered to be poisonous. "Everybody out the door!" Tech commanded.

"Wait-what's-going-on?" Michelle asked.

"There's a huge spider in here!" Tech informed her.

"Spider?!" Michelle screeched as she let go of Rev's and Pierre's hands. She was not afraid of villains but spiders were her number one fear. "Where-did-everyone-go?" she asked as she waved her hands in the air. "Rev-is-this-you?" she asked as she felt her hands touching something.

"Non," Pierre said, "and stop touching my nose!" he said as he pushed her away from him.

Michelle stumbled over an object and fell to the ground. "Sorry-I-thought-it-was-Rev's-beak!" She suddenly felt something softly grabbing her from the side. Her eyes popped open when she noticed what _it _was. "Spider!" she screamed as she jumped to her feet. "Get away, get away, get away!" she yelled as she zipped away from the monstrous arachnid.

Rev turned his head when Michelle ran past him. "Michelle-wait!" he yelled as he ran after her.

"Great now she made the spider more enraged!" Tech growled as he ran away from the spider's attack. Green orbs of light escaped from his hands as he threw them towards the spider. Slam twisted his body to the side as he created a mini tornado under his feet. He immediately floated under the spider's legs, in order to throw it off balance. However, the spider lifted one of her legs and kicked Slam.

"A force filed might help!" Tech yelled in an indifferent tone of voice as he peered over at Pierre.

"How am I supposed to see in zee dark?" Pierre snapped at him. Before he knew it, Tech grabbed the cane while Pierre's grip tightened around it. Tech twisted the ruby on top of the cane and a yellow force filed shot out of the red ruby and surrounded the spider.

Noticing that she was trapped, the black widow slammed her head against the force field to escape. Tech knew that it was impossible to escape but his intuition told him that Croc King was not hiding in this building. "Everyone," he said to the team, "I have a feeling that Croc King is not here." His eyes searched around the room to make sure that they were all there but Michelle and Rev weren't. _Maybe they're outside _Tech thought. He escorted the team out of the building and they found Rev and Michelle standing there.

"Jeeze-that-was-the-most-scariest-thing-I-ever-saw!" Michelle panted.

"Well we're going back in there," Tech said, "I had a feeling that Croc King would not be in there."

"You-mean-you-knew-all-along?" Michelle asked.

"No," Tech shook his head, "I'm not familiar with Croc King but I don't think he would ever share a hideout with a deadly spider."

"Then-where-do-you-suppose-he-could-be?" Rev asked.

Tech only shrugged. His eyes suddenly brightened when an idea hit him. "I just got an idea that's crazy enough to work."

"Define-crazy?" Rev asked.

"On a scale from one to ten, I say nine point five," the coyote answered. "We need to find Sylth Vester and use Michelle as bait."

"What?" Rev and Michelle asked in unison.

"Come on," Tech said, "it's the only way for Sylth Vester to tell us where Croc King is hiding. He is not really going to take Michelle. Look, when we think that Sylth is going to capture Michelle, we tackle him to the ground and make him tell us where Croc King is."

"Ooh-that-sounds-like-a-very-smart-plan," Michelle commented.

"Mmm-hmm," Slam nodded his head.

"But the only problem is where would we find Sylth," Tech said, "he could be anywhere."

"Trial-and-error-I-guess," Rev said, "he-could-be-after-us-as-we-know-it-so-we-have-to-go-to-him-instead."

"Exactly," Tech said in an excited voice. He turned around and looked at Michelle. "We need to have you walking in front of us but don't worry, we'll be right behind you unless something happens," he assured her.

Michelle nodded. "If-this-is-the-only-way-to-get-our-friends-back."

"And if you want some company, I'll be right on your shoulder," Swifty suddenly said as he ran up Michelle's shoulder and rested there.

Michelle smiled at him. "Why-are-small-things-so-cute?" she squealed as she gave Swifty a light peck on the cheek.

"Hey," Rev said, "do-I-have-to-be-small-to-be-cute?"

"You're-so-cute-when-you're-jealous," Michelle said.

"Oh-no," Rev shook his head, "you're-cuter."

"No-you're-cuter," Michelle insisted.

"You."

"You."

"And people thought zat Fleur and I were an annoying couple," Pierre commented.

Tech looked at the sky as he let out an exasperated sigh. If Quinn was here, she would get them back on track. He looked back at the bickering road runners. "Guys," he began.

"You-are-cute-and-that-is-final!" Rev shouted.

"OKAY!" Tech jumped in before Michelle could argue. "Michelle, you may proceed and we'll be right behind you." Michelle walked before as she heard her friends following her. _That Tech is a genius _she thought. She was sure that this plan was going to work out.

* * *

**Andrea: Well it's about time that this chapter was updated.**

***I suddenly walk into the room* ANDREA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Get back in the jail cell! **

**Andrea: Why don't you make me?**

**Me: Why don't I just write a story about Hunter finding another cowgirl.**

**Andrea: Going...**


	3. Captured at Last

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or The Three Stooges**

**Loonaticslover13: Thank you so much for the review! Oh my God that chapter was the best and that was a pretty awesome OC that you created. You have got a creative mind goin' on there my friend. Haha, yeah, expect me to talk and bully my characters later in the end XD  
**

* * *

"That idiot!" Croc King yelled as he slammed his fists on his keyboard. "You can't trust cats these days! They are one of _the _most dumbest creatures!"

Irene's head shot up when he screamed. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking to his side.

"That idiot cat was defeated by the idiot bird!" he spat. "An ostrich would have done a much better job!" Croc King had secretly installed a small camera in every single villain so he could monitor what they were doing. Not only that, but he had put cameras in the prison where they girls were being held. This would help him know what they were doing and if they were executing his plans. So far, only five had accomplished his plans, with the exception of Melvin that had captured the wrong rabbit.

Croc King twisted his crocodile head and looked at Irene. "That cat better come back with that bird or else!" he yelled at the former ice queen as if it was all her fault.

"I am sure that he will," she said, "but if he does not, may I use his fur as a coat? The classic colors of black and white are in fashion."

"You can use him and that idiot French girl's boyfriend's hair as a scarf for all I care!" he yelled, "I JUST WANT THEM DEAD!" he slammed his fist on the table. "NOW GET OUT!" he screamed as Irene immediately ran out of his office.

* * *

Down at the prison cell, the girls and boy were still trying to find a way on how to escape. Quinn let out a puff of air to indicate that no idea had popped up. "Does anyone else have a headache?" she asked as she put her hands on her head. "I just can't think right now and I hate it."

"The mind can't be working all the time," Andrea answered, "it needs a break once in a while."

"If the brain gets a break then you are dead," Quinn told her, "the brain has to work, work, work so we can survive."

Hunter suddenly snapped his fingers in the air. "Let's barge the door down," he said as he ran up to the other side of the wall. He narrowed his eyes at the door and was about to run at full speed when Quinn grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away.

"You do that, and you will break every single bunny bone in your body," the wolf told him.

"Then what we need is a horse," Hunter said.

The girls turned their heads and looked at him as if he had four pairs of bunny ears sticking out of his cowboy hat. "Hmm?" Bridget questionably said as she cocked her head to the side.

Quinn face palmed her face and slowly removed it. "And where are we going to find a horse?" she "calmly" asked him.

Hunter only shrugged. "Beats me. I was only throwing out suggestions."

"Okay," Quinn said with a false smile and gritted teeth, "you suggestions are worse than Pierre and that time when he thought that getting rid of a dog was to throw a bouquet of roses at it."

Fleur lightly chuckled when she thought of that moment. The two of them were out on a romantic date for the three hundred and sixtieth time, since that had been going on three days per day of all their four months. After having finished their little lunch date, a dog decided to tag along with them. Knowing that animals can sense the real other animal in people, it began to bark at Fleur since she was the descendant of a cat, regardless of evolution. Pierre, however, decided to "heroically" save his girlfriend by throwing a bouquet of roses at the dog to scare it away. That only made the dog angry and he went after Pierre instead.

"I am so sorry Fleur but your boyfriend is such a stooge," Quinn said.

"Oui, mais he eez my, how you say, stooge," Fleur calmly said.

"Speakin' of stooge," Andrea spoke up, "how are we supposed to defeat those stooges out there?" she asked as she waved her hat towards the locked door.

"We can't," Quinn said, "unless you want to reincarnate Moe, Larry, and Curly to bail us out and later help us, then that can work."

"Thanks but dead people freak me out," Andrea said as she put her hat on her head, "and so does pain, and other stuff." They were back to square one. Even Bridget's strength wouldn't help them out of this situation. "Look we are superheroes, okay?" Andrea spoke up, "there is something that we all can do."

Quinn sighed, "I don't know Andrea. Whatever Croc head used to make this prison out of is clearly too strong."

"Wait, doesn't fire melt metal?" Andrea asked.

"Occasionally," Quinn answered. Her eyes brightened as Andrea gave her an idea. "We'll just wait for one of those idiots to walk in, jump him, take his weapon, and burn a hole through the wall so we could escape."

"Yeah but who is the villain that we have to take the weapon from?" Hunter asked.

"That guy that threw Andrea here. What's his name?" the wolf asked.

"Electro?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah," Quinn enthusiastically nodded. "Technology is more advanced these days and I am sure that he has other types of weapons rather than one that just shoots nets."

"So all we have to do is lure him in there and we'll be out," Andrea said, "hoo-whee my hair is tinglin'!"

So the girls and Hunter waited for Electro to make his appearance so they could carry out their little plan.

* * *

Lexi ran as quickly as she could to her pink flying pod. She pressed a button on her wrist and the hatch opened. Instead of climbing up the steps, she jumped inside and turned on the ignition where the flying pod was revved back to life. She grabbed onto the steering wheel and flew into the night sky. She knew that she had lost time but Melvin couldn't have gotten that far. She accelerated the speed of her vehicle to gain back the minutes that she had lost.

_I'm coming for you Ace _she thought. _If it's the last thing I do._

* * *

Meanwhile,Tech and the team had passed through the city's streets, trying to locate Sylth Vester. Tech worried that Sylth might jump out of nowhere and defeat all of them but he himself was as alert as he could be.

"Here-kitty-kitty-kitty," Michelle called. Sylth coming for her was the last thing that she wanted but she had to do it for the team. "Why-is-it-so-hard-a-villain-as-big-as-that-guy?" she mumbled to herself as kicked an abandoned can of soda. The soda can flew in the air and landed with a loud clatter.

* * *

"Huh?" Sylth's ears perked up when he heard the sound. He followed the sound only to find a lonely road runner walking. He smiled when he found his escaped victim. His smile suddenly turned into a frown when she was accompanied by a coyote, a Tasmanian devil, another road runner, a kitten, a dog, and human that looked like a skunk.

"This-is-taking-forever," Michelle complained, "unless-we-have-a-filet-of-fish-then-he-might-come."

"Or-a-mouse," Rev suggested.

"Hey!" Swifty snapped.

"Sorry," Rev apologized.

_They are trying to find me? _Sylth thought, _well I'm going to make it eathy for them. _He stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of them with his hands on his hips. "Here I am," he announced.

The Loonatics whipped their heads to look at him. "Get him!" Tech shouted as all seven of them, excluding Pierre, jumped towards Sylth.

Sylth held out his arm and pressed a green button. The Loonatics halted and looked at the sky to see if something was going to drop on them. "What-that-was-you-best-trick?" Rev asked.

"I jutht inthtalled it and it worked," he said as he pointed behind the Loonatics.

Rev was about to turn his head when Tech stopped it. "Don't do it, it could be a trap."

"Eets not a trap! Je suis stuck in zis net!" Pierre yelled at them.

Michelle turned her head and saw that he was really trapped in there. "The-annoying-road-runner-to-the-rescue!" she yelled as she zipped towards Pierre and began to free him from the net.

Rev, Tech, Slam, Kitty, Swifty, and Caesar charged towards Sylth. Kitty and Slam jumped onto Sylth to try and pin him to the ground while Caesar bit Sylth's tail. "YEOW!" Sylth yelled as he tried to push the dog away with his feet. Suddenly, Rev and Tech joined their teammates on top of Sylth and tried to help.

"Wait, wait eets stuck on mon ankle," Pierre said as he looked at the tangled mess. Before he could get himself out of that situation, Michelle grabbed the bundle of mess and tore it away from his leg.

"Whoops!" Michelle said when hr action caused Pierre to slip to the ground and fall on his back. Pierre moaned as he slowly got up from the ground and glared at the road runner. "Sorry-didn't-mean-for-that-to-happen-hey-what's-that?" she asked as she threw the net to the ground and spotted a tiny black box. She picked up the box and held it at the palm of her hand.

"Don't you open eet," Pierre warned her as he jumped to his feet.

However, Michelle did the opposite. She lifted the small lid only to catch a glimpse of a golden yellow color lying on the white pillow of the box. Pierre immediately clamped his hand over the box and snatched it away from her hand. Michelle lifted her eyes at him and he noticed that they were glazed over with water and shininess. "Oh-my-gosh-that-is-so-cute!" she squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Just keep your beak shut about eet," Pierre said.

"That-might-be-hard-considering-that-I-talk-too-much," she giggled.

"Not eef je le fait first."

"Not if Fleur stops you," Michelle shot back.

The mention of her name saddened him. They had been searching everywhere for her and the others but they were not even close. He hoped that this evil cat would tell them where Croc King was hiding.

Realizing what she had done, Michelle's smile faltered. "I'm-sorry," she apologized. A thud was heard behind her and she turned around only to see Sylth pinned to the ground with an angry Caesar on top of him. Rev, Tech, and Slam cornered him from each side so he wouldn't escape. Michelle zipped towards the team and Pierre followed her. He made sure that the black box was safely put in his pocket.

"Meow," Kitty mewled as she jumped from the ground and into Michelle's arms.

"At least they got him," Swifty commented as he sped over to Michelle's shoulder.

Tech wasted no time and immediately get down to business. He walked up towards Sylth. "Tell us where Croc King is hiding."

"Never," Sylth growled. His eyes got wider when Tech raised his fist that was covered with a green magnetic shield. He also saw Caesar baring his sharp teeth at him. "Okay, okay, okay!" he sputtered as he raised his hands on his face. "I will take you there!"

"Good," Tech said, "Caesar, can you please get off him?" he said as the dog obeyed and jumped off of him. Once th dog leaped off, Tech wrapped his hand around Sylth's neck and glared at him. "And you," he growled, "don't do anything funny while taking us to Croc King.""

Sylth viciously nodded his head. He was willing to do anything he could to avoid getting hurt.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, wait till Croc King goes Hitler on him. *OOPS* (spoiler alert)**


	4. Escaped

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Thank you so much for the review! Oh yeah, that part was inspired by the movie "Downfall" where Hitler is having his famous anger issues on the soldiers. They made parodies of that scene on YouTube too, especially the one with Gangman Style. There's gonna be some Lexi saving the day and it's my pleasure to review your wonderful stories. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Quinn paced around the jail cell as she pondered for a situation that they had to act out to get one of the guards' attention. The people that were guarding their door was Sam and Electro J. Fudd. Both of them hunted animals and one was crazy than the other. "Think of something you stupid excuse of a wolf!" she snapped at herself as she clung on the fur of her head.

"Now offending yourself is gonna get us no place," Andrea said as she jumped on her feet. "What we need is a little bit of drama goin' on. We need to make them think that we need our help. Oh Hunter," she called as she looked back to her little cowboy boyfriend.

Hunter got up on his feet and walked over to her. "My lil' lady and I have made up a plan," he said as he slung his arm over her shoulders, "prepare to be amazed by this." He looked over at Andrea and gave her a nod so she could began her little act.

Andrea gave him a smirk. She turned her head to look at the door. Her eyes got bigger and bigger as she put her hand on her chest and staggered towards the door. She dramatically heaved to catch her breath as she turned her hand into a fist and pounded onto the door. "Help me!" she yelled, "HELP!" her voice got louder and louder as she pounded on the door. "I NEED SOME WATER! I AM DYING!" She grabbed the collar of her shirt and began to pull it back and forth.

Quinn stared at her in disbelief. "What is she doing?" she asked.

"She's one of the best bunny actresses I have ever seen," Hunter said. "Oh no!" he yelled, "Andrea, please don't leave me! Don't go! ANDREA!" he yelled as he ran to her side.

Electro and Sam stared at one another as the screams escaped from the room. "Shouwd we do something about this?" Electro asked Sam.

"Are ya kiddin'?" Sam asked, "you want that crocodile mutant to bite our heads off!"

"WATER!" Andrea continued to scream, "I need some fresh water! OH NO!" she continued to scream. "I SEE THE COLORFUL LIGHTS SHINING IN MY EYES! Are those...carrots?" she dazedly said as she softly reached out her hand in front of her.

"OH NO!" Hunter yelled, "SHE'S HALLUCINATING! GET US SOME WATER NOW!"

"NO!" Sam yelled.

"Get us some more water or I will scream!" Hunter yelled, "if she does not make it out alive, I will skin you just like I skinned a rattlesnake!"

"What're ya doin'?" Sam yelled at Electro as he jumped away from the door to get Hunter a glass of water. Electro returned back with a filled glass and entered into the prison.

"Hewe's the water," Electro said as he handed it to Hunter.

"Thanks," Hunter said as he gulped it down. "Ahh!" he said as he looked at the glass, "that's some good quality of H2O."

Bridget slammed the door behind Electro and she put all her force into it to make sure that Sam wouldn't barge in. Quinn ran up to Electro and gave him a good punch in the face. Electro staggered backwards but was immediately jumped by Andrea and Hunter who used all their strength to pin him to the ground. Quinn took away Electro's weapon and aimed it at him.

"Now watch and learn," Quinn said to him, "what goes around comes back around," she said as she pulled the trigger and trapped Electro in the net. She set the weapon onto the picture of a fire and aimed it at the wall. She pulled the trigger and a large flame of fire shot out of the gun and onto the wall. Once the flame made contact with the wall, the wall melted and created a large hole that was big enough for them to crawl through. "Perfect," Quinn said as she began to shoot a couple of more flames towards the hole, hoping to melt everything that stood in their paths. "Andrea, Hunter," she called at the two rabbits as they jumped away from Electro and crawled through the hole.

Bridget pushed herself away from the door and got herself into the hole. "Fleur come on," Quinn said to the French girl.

However, Fleur only shook her head. "Je can't," she said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Quinn asked, "don't be ridiculous Fleur. We finally found a way out and we don't have much time, we have to go!" the wolf said as she forcefully grabbed Fleur's injured arm. Fleur squealed through the touch. A shot of pain rushed up from her wrist and into her arm. Quinn gasped as she let go of her arm and took a step back. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Quinn just go!" Fleur snapped.

"But, but Fleur-" Quinn demanded.

"GO!" she screamed, "zat's an order!"

"UGGGHHH!" Quinn loudly groaned as she jumped into the hole and crawled away from the jail cell. "Why the heck is she being so stubborn?" she asked herself as she caught up with the group.

"Who is being so stubborn?" Andrea asked as she turned her head and looked at Quinn.

Quinn let out a sigh. "Fleur. I told her to come but she doesn't want to come. Why? I don't even know! Now move or they'll find us in here and we will suffocate!" she yelled as she gave them a push.

* * *

It wasn't hard to figure out why Fleur couldn't go with them. She was just scared. She was scared that when she left the prison cell, Michael was going to find her and beat her for it. If she stayed, then she would be okay? Would she? She looked up as Sam barged through the door.

"I told ya, ya nitwit not to leave!" Sam snapped as he removed the net from Electro. "Now look at all the mess that ya got us in. Look at this, they escaped and we have to search through this whole city just to find 'em!"

"Well I'm sowwy, but she was thiwsty," Electro said.

"She was a rabbit you idiot!" Sam yelled, "you and your ancestors are supposed to hunt rabbits, not give them water and carrots."

Irene looked up as she heard Sam's and Electro's arguing echoing across the halls. She got up from her seat and walked over at the prison cells. She made sure that she was well-hidden so they wouldn't see her. What it seemed to her was that they were arguing about the escape of the girls and boy that they had captured. She caught a glimpse of one girl that was sitting in a corner but that wouldn't be enough to satisfy Croc King. That would only make him made.

_Make him mad? _Irene thought of the idea. She would love to see how Croc King would snap at them for their incompetence.


	5. Alien Showdown

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Also this chapter was inspired by the 1976 movie "Carrie."**

**By the way, I feel like Duck has been out of character through this whole series...**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Thank you so much for the review! :D I do agree that Fleur needs to conquer her fear but, as by psychology standards, she is going through learned helpness, where she just gets punished about her actions and has just stopped escaping. But don't worry, Michael is going to get it! Haha, yeah Irene is a very witchy woman. Croc King's outburst coming soon as well! And you're welcome, your stories are just fabulous :)**

* * *

"Ah-ha!" Lexi perked up when she saw a familiar spaceship floating in the sky. The owner of that spaceship had to belong to Melvin that Martian. He was the alien that was the descendant of Marvin the Martian and whom Lexi had turned herself over to him in exchange to save Earth from getting destroyed. The Loonatics had saved her and now she was returning the favor by saving Ace. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get herself in.

* * *

Ace fell to the ground with a violent thud. That henchman, Stoney, had a lot of muscle but before Ace could get up and fight him, he was pinned to the ground. "Ugh," he groaned as his back made contact with the ground. He struggled to free himself from Stoney but he had a tight grip on his wrists. He would have used his Guardian Strike Sword if Melvin vaporized it with his gun.

"Why don't you tie him with the ducks?" Melvin told Stoney. "Looks like I have caught the wrong rabbit," he said.

"You will never get Lexi!" Ace growled through gritted teeth. Even though she had suddenly broken up with him he still cared about her and her safety. He felt his arms squishing against the sides of his body as Stoney tied him with a rope and threw him over to Duck and Miranda.

"My hero," Duck sarcastically said when Ace landed at his side.

"Hey I did the best I could," Ace defended himself. He could have easily taken out Pinkster's henchmen if he had his Guardian Strike Sword and wasn't too exhausted from fighting with the alien creatures.

"At least you tried," Miranda shrugged.

Melvin suddenly walked up to them. "Now that I have you, it will be much easier to catch that girl bunny."

"As I said before doc," Ace glared at him, "you will never get her." He knew that Lexi would come and save him, which was something that he didn't want her to do. He was more concerned about her safety rather than his own.

* * *

Lexi attached her flying pod on the spaceship. She opened the hatch of the vehicle, jumped out, and immediately grabbed onto the spaceship before the wind took her away. With her stomach down, she reached her arm in front of her and crawled around the spaceship until she found a window. Her eyes widened at that window when she saw Duck, Miranda, and Ace tied together. It was to her relief that both Ace, Duck, and Miranda were fine and not yet harmed.

Something pink caught Ace's eye. He turned his head and looked at the window and to his surprise, he saw Lexi there. His eyes widened as he quickly shook his head to indicate to her to not jump into the spaceship. Lexi mentally rolled her eyes at his response. She ignored him and formed her hand into a tight fist. She pulled back her arm and smashed it through the window. Shards of glass broke from the window and fell into the floor with a light clatter.

Melvin and Pinkster turned around as they saw the superhero jumping into the spaceship. Even though no one could indicate what expression he had, Melvin smiled as his eyes glimmered with joy. She had made it easy for him to accomplish his goal. All he had to do now was the tie her up and throw her with the rest of the superheroes. "Nice of you to join us," Melvin "welcomed" her.

"Save the warm welcome space freak and let them go!" Lexi glared at him.

Melvin shrugged his shoulders. "No can do." Before he could stop her, Lexi brain blasted him. He smashed into a wall and he fell on the floor. She was angry. She could feel her heart rapidly thumping against her chest, clenching her hands into fists, and rapid breathing. She did care about her friends and she didn't want them dead in the hands of some space alien, pig, and a guy with the head of a crocodile.

Melvin smashed into a window and fell on the floor. He slowly raised his head and looked at Lexi. "Now I'm angry," he said as he swiftly pulled out a weapon and began to shoot.

On instinct, Lexi jumped away as he continue to shoot her with his space ray gun.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you w-w-w-waiting for?" Pinkster said to his henchmen, "get her!"

Bugsy and Stoney charged towards Lexi. Lexi turned around and gasped as the two men ran like charging bulls at her. Before the two men knew it, they were lifted off the ground and slammed into a wall. Lexi looked at Miranda and smiled at her and the female mallard gave her a nod with her head. Miranda's blue colored eyes dimmed as she smiled at Lexi in return. She also figured that the more she practiced her superpower, the more potent it became. Lexi turned her attention to her friends. She had to get them out of there. As she ran over to them, a bird creature landed in front of her.

The bird was green and nine feet tall. He let out a nasty crow as it began to peck Lexi. Lexi flipped away from the giant bird's attacks. The bird's beak came down upon her with great impact. Lexi jumped away from hi and his beak dove right onto the floor and it was stuck there. Lexi jumped over him. Melvin pointed his space ray at her while she was on the air. He pulled the trigger and a bright yellow light flew towards Lexi. Lexi gasped as she immediately turned her body to the left and the ray hit the bird instead of her. The bird cawed in agony as it sizzled into nothingness.

Lexi looked at the bird's ashes and let out a sight of relief. A barking sound was heard to her right as she turned her head and saw a green robotic dog running towards her. Sargent Sirius barked as he leaped towards her leg and clamped his jaws on her ankle. "Ahhh!" Lexi loudly moaned as she grabbed her leg to avoid the dog from pulling it out of her socket.

"Lexi!" Ace screamed. His eyes burned a yellow color and laser beams shot out of his eyes and directly at Sargent Sirius. Sirius yelped as he was hit by the laser and slammed towards the wall.

Lexi crouched to the ground and gripped her ankle with her hands. She slowly pulled a hand away and saw a smudge of blood on her pink glove. She suddenly looked up when she heard a yowling sound and saw a cat-like alien jumping towards her. She got up on her feet but the pain consumed her leg. She closed her eyes and a large pink ball formed between her ears and it exploded towards the alien. The alien was defeated but the brain blast was powerful enough to tire her.

Ace squirmed through the ropes as he tried to get to Lexi. Miranda tried her best with her superpowers to help Lexi but there were just too many space aliens running after Lexi and the mallard could see that the poor rabbit was getting tired. Duck clenched his hand into a fist and used the heat of the fire onto the rope. Why didn't he think of this in the first place? He watched as the tiny flame burned one line of rope then another. He flexed his arms and freed himself from the rope. He ran over to Ace's side and got the squirming rabbit out of the rope. Ace was too concentrated on Lexi. When he was free, he jumped up from the ground and towards Lexi. "Come on!" Duck said, after he had freed Miranda, as he grabbed her hand and they ran towards the fight.

Lexi landed back on the ground on all fours when she dodged an attacking alien. She looked up and before she could react, a green alien stuck his hand under her chin. She felt her feet being lifted from the ground and her body collapsing on the ground with the thud. Too exhausted to move, she just lied there with her eyes closed.

"Lexi!" Duck and Ace yelled in unison. Ace gritted his teeth as he looked at the alien creature. Before he could react, Duck reached out and grabbed his arm. "Me and Miranda will take care of that alien," he said, "you go and and get Lexi."

Ace looked at the duck with a surprised but had a warm smile on his face. Looks like the duck's attitude was finally changing. "Tanks Duck," Ace smiled at him. He ran over to Lexi and let Duck take care of the alien for him. Ace slid towards Lexi and knelt down at her side. He gently put his hands on her arms and lifted her from the ground. Her body was limp so Ace put his arm around her back and rested her head on his chest. He felt her back rising up and down but she was just too tired to even move. Why had she done this? Was she trying to sacrifice herself for the team again? Ace had hoped that nothing like this would happen to her ever again.

Duck threw some fire towards an alien while Miranda used her powers and lifted the alien off the ground and slammed them into the walls. Ace looked at them fighting but he knew, even though Miranda was doing her best, her powers were not strong enough to defeat all of them. "Miranda!" he barked her name.

Miranda turned her head and looked at Ace. She abandoned Duck and ran towards Ace. "Take care of Lexi an' I'll take care of dose guys." Miranda nodded and reached out her arms as Ace placed Lexi into them. Ace jumped away from her so all Miranda did was look at the battle between the duck, the rabbit, and a bunch of space aliens. Her eyes rested on Duck. She admired him for his spunk and attitude. As for Ace, he was a really smart, witty, superhero and leader for the team. She looked up when she heard an alien screeching in pain after it was hit by Ace's laser beams and Duck's eggs. Even though the boys had everything under control, they still needed some help.

Miranda stared deeply into an alien and her eyes grew a into a light blue color. She lifted an alien from the ground and threw it towards Bugsy and Stoney. Bugsy and Stoney pushed the alien away from them and staggered to their feet.

"Get that duck!" Melvin ordered them. Bugsy and Stoney lifted themselves off the ground and sprang towards her. Instead of levitating them, Miranda moved her eyes to the left and Stoney slammed into Bugsy. The two henchmen fell on the ground.

"Get offa me ya nut!" Bugsy snapped as he pushed Stoney off him.

That power surprised Miranda. She could not only levitate objects, but she could move them. What else could she do? She looked at a keyboard and scrunched her eyes at it. She felt as if her eyes were going to melt from her sockets. The more she stared at the keyboard, the more power she felt. Suddenly, every single button on the spaceship was being pushed down upon. "Whoa!" she yelled as she staggered on her feet.

The spaceship began to shake. Miranda's new telekinesis powers had caused the ship to shake. Melvin ran over to the keyboard and pressed a series of buttons to stop the shaking. "What's happening?!" he yelled. He didn't know what else to do but he pulled the emergency button.

Ace and Duck stopped fighting when the room glowed a red color. Ace's ears perked up when he heard a female voice repeatedly saying 'emergency' over the speakers. "Duck!" Ace turned to his teammate, "get Miranda an' Lexi!"

"Where are we even supposed to go?" Duck asked him.

"I saw a stash of parachutes at the side of the spaceship," Ace took off and went to the opposite side of the room and grabbed the three parachutes. After he got them, he ran back to Duck and Miranda that still had Lexi in her arms. "Put dese on," he told them as the took the parachutes and put them on as quickly as they could. "Ready?" Ace asked as Miranda handed Lexi to him.

"Yeah," Duck nodded.

Ace pushed the door open and the wind blew directly in his face. He held Lexi closer to him with both of his arms wrapped around her. "One...two...three!" he yelled as he jumped off the spaceship with Duck and Miranda following after him. When they were a good distance away from the spaceship, Ace pulled the string on his parachute and it opened. He felt himself gently swaying through the air with Lexi in his arms. Duck opened his parachute and so did Miranda. Miranda looked up at the sky and saw that the spaceship continued to float in the air. She scrunched her eyes and the spaceship blew into bits.

Ace and Duck's heads shot up as they looked at the luminous red light. "What happened?" Duck asked.

"Eh," Ace said, "the ship blew up?"

Duck looked at Ace. "Thanks Mr. Technicallity."

_Wow _Miranda thought. _I didn't know I could do something like that. _With that thought, she smiled. If she was able to do that, then defeating Croc King would be very easy.

Ace's feet finally touched the ground and the parachute softly landed behind him. He took off the parachute with one hand and let the belt fall to the ground. "We have ta find Tech an' de team," he notified Duck and Miranda when they landed on the ground. "I tink dat by now, he must have found someting." He clicked a button on his watch and called for Tech.

"Ace?" Tech's voice said.

"Tech!" Ace immediately yelled into the watch, "where are ya?"

"We are just passing by a restaurant building. We have Sylth Vester with us as well," the coyote notified him.

_Atta boy Tech _Ace smiled. "Wait dere for Duck, me, and Miranda," Ace told him. He looked at Miranda and said, "do ya know where this restaurant is?"

"What kind of restaurant is it?" Miranda asked. "French? Italian? Chinese?"

"Italian," Tech answered Miranda's question.

"Then you came to the right duck," Miranda said as she took the lead and Duck and Ace followed after her.

* * *

**Me: Next stop...Croc King going insane. **


	6. Crocodile Tears

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Also, this chapter was inspired by the movie "Downfall"**

**Balto1**: **Hey Balto1! Thank you so much for your review on both of my stories. I really do like your character Natalya. She is like one of those independent women, or should I say wolves. Thank you for your suggestion on my Lion King story but I think that I am just going to stick to the Lion King characters. Thanks though :)**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Hello! Thank you so much for the review! Don't worry about Fleur, she'll be fine...or will she? You're in luck, Croc King is going to go all Hitler on all of them. Thank you as well :D**

* * *

A scaly hand clenched into a fist as he stared at the computer screen. He had witnessed the whole showdown but that alien and pig had failed him just like Sylth. "Idiots!" he screamed as he threw his arms in the air.

A knock was heard outside his door. "Come in!" Croc King snapped and Irene elegantly walked in. "What do you want?" he snapped at her.

Irene's lips titled into a smile. "My king," she said in a saccharine voice as she floated towards Croc King and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's the superheroes," she began as she her eyes sparkled a bright color, "they have escaped."

"WHAT?!" Croc King yelled, tearing his shoulder away from her hand. "All of them?"

"Except the injured French girl. She is still in the cell," Irene added the extra detail.

Croc King ran a hand through his scaly head. His heart began to palpitate and his anger increased. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his breathing became short. "Irene," he said in a hoarse voice, "get me every single idiot and bring them to my office."

Irene nodded her head and walked out of the room. _They are in trouble _she thought in a singsong voice. "And get me that alien and fat piece of walking bacon too!" she heard Croc King yell at her.

* * *

"Oh no," Electro worriedly said, "what do we do, what do we do?"

"This is your fault ya idiot!" Sam snapped at him, "I told ya not to move away from the door."

"But she was thirsty!" Electro whined.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. "Are ya a hunter or do ya collect rabbits as pets?" Sam suddenly turned his head and saw Irene standing there. "What're ya lookin' at girly?"

"Two old men fighting," she replied in a sassy voice. Then her voice turned to seriousness and said, "gather the rest of the villains. Croc King wishes to have a word with all of you."

Sam turned his head and looked at Electro with a glare. He could hear the small whimpering noise coming out of Electro. "Well, go on," he heard Irene tell them.

Irene gave them one last cold stare and she walked away from them. Now she had to go bring Melvin, Pinkster, and his two henchmen back into the underground lair. She grabbed her blue cane that had a spear-like blue tip on top. She touched the tip with her index finger and was transported out of the lair.

* * *

Melvin and Pinkster dug himself out of the clutter of metal that was once a spaceship. "Ughhhhh," Bugsy groaned as he got up from the ground. "That was one of the worst events of my life."

"There's no time to complain," Melvin told him while dusting himself clean from all the dirt, "we have to catch them." He looked around and didn't see Sargent Sirius anywhere. "Hey guys," he said to all of them, "have any of you guys seen my dog?"

"The one that's green?" Stoney asked.

"No, the one that was purple," Bugsy sarcastically said.

"I don't remember a-ow!" Stoney yelled when Bugsy kicked him on the ankle. Stoney clutched his ankle and jumped on one toe.

When neither of them answered Melvin's question, he assumed that his dog was gone just like his spaceship was in the explosion that Miranda had done. Before he could mourn about Sargent Sirius, a blue figure appeared in front of them. Irene stood there with a smug look on her face and a hand on one hip. Pinkster had a dazed look on his face when he looked at her. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what c-c-can w-we d-do f-f-for y-y-you?" he stuttered while looking at her.

"You can come with me," Irene said, "Croc King wishes to speak to the four of you."

"Then take us there!" Pinkster said as he took advantage of running over to Irene and grabbing her hand.

Melvin sighed and rolled his eyes at the pig. He walked up to her as Bugsy and Stoney followed him. Irene felt her blue robes getting grabbed and she touched the tip of her cane with her finger. The five of them were immediately transported into Croc King's lair.

As Melvin, Pinkster, Bugsy, and Stoney walked into Croc King's office, they discovered the dismayed villain sitting on a chair with Sam, Electro, Gorlop, and Michael hovering over him. Croc King looked up when he saw Melvin, Pinkster, Bugsy, and Stoney standing in the doorway. "Irene," he said, "if you would so kind to shut the door," he told her in a calm tone.

Irene slowly nodded her head and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed, Croc King took a deep breath and looked around the room. "Well," he began in a tight voice, "I'm sure you are all aware as to why I have called you here."

The villains looked at each other. When none of them spoke, Croc King heaved in another breath. "Let me put it this way," he said looking at the table. He slowly raised his head and looked at them with a deathly glare and his sharp teeth bared, "THE SUPERHEROES HAVE ESCAPED!" he slammed his fist on the table, causing Gorlop to wobble to fall on his backside, "BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE!" He looked at each and every one of them. He could sense the fear in their eyes, which was something that he had hoped for. "Even the dumbest creature in the world would have kept a better eye on them." He got up from the chair and walked to the back of the room with his back turned on them. "Which idiot did this?"

Everyone pointed at Electro who quickly looked at them with his arms raised.

"Why?" Croc asked.

"The bunnies were thirsty," Electro replied.

"Oh what kind of an excuse is that?!" Croc yelled, "'the bunnies were thirsty.' Let them die of thirst! The whole plan is for me to kill them you idiot!" he screamed. He teared his eyes away from Electro and looked at Sam. "What about you? Did you ever think of stopping him?"

"I tried to, but he wouldn't listen," Sam told him.

"A-and you two," Croc King turned to look at Melvin and Pinkster, "using aliens to attack them? They are superheroes! They can defeat your little creations in one fell swoop! What about you?" he gave Pinkster a harsh push on the shoulder, "you stood there like a tree and watched!"

"Well don't go so hard on us," Sam defended his fellow villains, "we tried out best."

"JESUS CHRIST SAM!" Croc yelled, "THAT WASN'T YOUR BEST YOU THINK THAT LETTING THAT WOLF BITE YOU AND LETTING HER RUN AWAY ON YOUR FIRST TRY WAS YOUR BEST? NO! THAT WAS A FAILURE!"

Sam could do nothing but glare at the enraged crocodile mutant.

"ALL OF YOU!" Croc continued as he threw his arm in the air. "ARE FAILURES! FAILURES, FAILURES, FAILURES!"

From the outside of the room, Irene lightly snickered when Croc King was screaming at them. She liked having the villains getting yelled at but she was glad that she wasn't among them. Looks like someone was Croc King's favorite.

"A villain that has a soft spot for rabbits?" Croc pointed at Electro, "what is that? Are you a fourth class villain? The lowest of the low? What about you cowboy? You're supposed to be tough and you should have skinned that wolf when you had the chance! And you," he looked at Melvin, Pinkster, Bugsy, and Stoney, "four of you and your alien army defeated by two rabbits and two ducks!" He stopped and took a deep breath. "And you idiots consider yourself villains. That is not villains work. That is something that the three stooges would do!"

Croc felt himself getting exhausted. He put his hand on the armchair and slowly sat down. He looked at Gorlop that was staring at Croc King with a frightened expression. Croc King had not even mentioned him in his speech but what was he supposed to say to the little orange creature. He hadn't even mentioned Michael either. "All of you were supposed to make the weak," he said. "BUT OF COURSE, NONE OF YOU DID!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "YOU DIDN'T, YOU DIDN'T! NONE OF YOU IDIOTS DID, ESPECIALLY YOU!" he screeched as he pointed at Gorlop with his index finger, finally finding a fault in him.

Gorlop let out a small squeak and his eyes grew wider in embarrassment and hurt.

"What about me?' Michael asked as if he was going to get a standing ovation from Croc King.

"What do you want? A medal?" Croc snapped at him, "because of you, they knew that it's me that's behind all of this! My cover is blown and why? BECAUSE YOU CAME HERE WHEN YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO AND YOU WERE IGNORANT TO REALIZE THAT YOU LEFT YOU STUPID HI-TECH CELLPHONE IN THE CABIN WHILE HOLDING A SUPERHERO HOSTAGE WHILE YOU WENT OUT TO LOOK FOR THAT WOLF!"

Irene put her hand on her mouth and stifled a laugh. Looks like the cocky, "high and mighty", "handsome" Michael, (yeah in his head), was not as strong as he said he was when it came to Croc King.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Melvin asked.

"WHAT?!" Croc snapped, "bend on the floor and kiss my foot so you can be forgiven? NEVER! IT'S OVER! THEY ARE GOING TO DEFEAT ME!"

"He means that we're askin' for a second chance," Sam barked.

"Second chance?" he echoed the word, "second chance? HA!" Croc King threw back his head and let out a hysterical laughter. "Look at that, second chance," he wheezed out, "you wish!" He sank back into his chair and let out an exhausted puff of breath. "You have all failed me," he calmly said, "and now this is all over. Get out of my sigh," he softly finished.

Electro was the first one to run out the door. The rest of the villains walked out of the room and left Croc King in there. Irene disconnected herself from the door and watched as every villain walked out. Michael was the last one to walk out, and he shut the door behind him. "There has to be a way for us to get those superheroes back," he seethed.

"How?" Melvin asked him.

"What other way?" Michael asked him, "we have to team up and defeat them and bring them back here to Croc King. That'll show him who he calls a failure," he said.

"Yeah," Sam nodded in agreement.

"A-a-and w-w-where are w-w-we supposed to find them?" Pinkster asked.

"Perhaps I can help," Irene's smooth voice reached their ears. The boys turned and looked at her.

"You know where they are?" Michael asked her.

"My cane has the ability to take me anywhere I choose. If you want to find those Loonatics then by all means gather around me and I will take you there," she said. The villains wasted no time but gathered around Irene. She smiled icily at them and touched the tip of the cane with her index finger where they were transported out of the lair.

* * *

**Me: Looks like Croc King is a big whiner!**

**Croc King: I AM NOT! I AM THE BEST VILLAIN!**

**Me (rolls eyes): Oh please, the real villain around here is me! I get to choose your fate and there's nothing you can do about it.**

**Croc King: Not if I can kill you!**

**Me: Go ahead and try but my fingers just type away and before you can attack me, you will be gone, soooo...good luck on that.**

**Croc King groans and walks out of the room. **


	7. Surprise, Surprise!

**I don't own the Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13:**** Mwah-ha-ha! Fear me Croc King? XD Thank you so much for the review. Let's just hope that I make the fighting scene good enough, but that's in a later story :)**

**Balto1: Hello there, thank you for both of your reviews. To answer your question about Natalya and Quinn, I think that Nayala is much closer to Tech than Quinn is. She is his cousin, and Quinn is just a girlfriend. Girlfriends and boyfriends come on go but family is always there. Thanks for giving me permission to use Natalya but, and I hope you won't get offended, I don't think I'm going to use her because the series is almost coming to a close. I apologize but I still love the character.**

* * *

Duck felt like he had been running a marathon. He slowed his running and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "How...much...longer?" he breathed. He felt his knees becoming weak so he sank into the pavement. He looked up when he felt a hand on his back, slowly lifting him up. It was Miranda and she encouraged Duck to keep up with them.

"Duck's right," Ace said as he ran a hand through his head, "I need to rest a little too," he set Lexi's body gently on the ground and knelt beside her.

"Oh thank goodness," Duck sighed as he fell to the ground.

Miranda left Duck where he was and went to check up on Ace and Lexi. "How is she doing?" she knelt down beside Lexi and looked at her.

"Eh, I hope she's doing okay," Ace said as he put his hand over her forehead, "good news is that she's breathin.'"

Miranda looked up and Ace and smiled at him. "You know Ace, I admire you for your bravery but also for your leadership to your teammates. You respect them and they respect you."

Ace raised an eyebrow at her. Why would she be complementing him all of a sudden at a time like this? "Thanks I guess," he told her. Even though he was curious, he couldn't help but ask, "why the sudden compliment?"

"I don't know," she said, "I just look up to you, that's all. No one can be a better leader like you are. I mean, Fleur is fine too but you are better."

Whatever she was trying to do, Ace tried his best not to get reeled in by her nice comments. Well, it was nice to be complimented from a superhero/former-villain/superhero again but he felt like her comments came from nowhere. "Yer not hidin' someting ara ya?" he couldn't help but ask her that question. After that encounter that they had when she was the Evil Miranda, he still had his suspicions.

"Of course not," Miranda shook her head, "that's all over. I was just trying to hold up a conversation."

"Oh," Ace said, suddenly feeling stupid, "sorry 'bout dat, but since we are talkin' about de past, lemme ask ya dis. Did ya have a motive to turn your back on yer friends?"

"Respect," Miranda answered him, "I felt like I was always ignored by them. It's a stupid idea to turn evil just because your friends won't pay any attention to you but I didn't know what else to do. Good thing that we saved them on time before they were killed."

"Dey're about to be killed if we don't hurry," Ace told her.

"I'll go and get Duck," she said as she got up and ran over to Duck.

Ace looked back at the peaceful Lexi. He was hoping for her to be woken up by now but she was still knocked out. He put the back of his index finger on her pink cheek and traced a line around it, hoping for the gentle touch to revive her. "Come on Lex," he whispered, "ya need ta get up. We are not powerful without ya."

"Would you let me stay for five more minutes?" Duck complained as Miranda picked him off the ground by his arm. Duck was doing his best to resist being lifted from the ground but thanks to Miranda's telekinesis powers, Duck was lifted to the ground and flung towards Lexi. "Oof!" Duck moaned as he landed on top of Lexi.

Lexi's green eyes snapped open and she yelled when she saw Duck on top of her. "Duck!" she yelled as she jumped on her feet, "what are you doing?"

"She did it!" Duck pointed an accusing finger at Miranda, "it was her, her!"

"Way to insult yer goilfriend Duck," Ace mumbled to himself. He looked back at Lexi and smiled at her. Her green eyes were locked with his but she didn't smile nor did she greet him. "Thanks for saving us from Melvin's spaceship."

"It was my pleasure," Lexi said with no sense of emotion.

Ace wanted to ask her why she was acting like this but he dare utter any words to her. He didn't want to make the matters worse so he decided to drop the subject. "Okay," he said to her, "while you were out cold, we just got word from Tech dat he's waitin' with de rest of them team near a restaurant for us. Now we have ta get to dem so we don't lose any time."

"Then let's go," Lexi said. Miranda took the lead and Lexi, Ace, and Duck followed her.

* * *

Andrea pushed her feet towards the gray, metal manhole and kicked the lid open. She lifted out her head and jumped out of the manhole. She lifted Hunter, Quinn, and Bridget out of the hole. "Well, that was a very sanitary exit," she shuddered as she fanned away the smell of the sewer system that they had just crawled through. "Man that place stinks."

"Well we weren't exactly crawling through a field of roses," Quinn said as she wiped some dust off her clothes. "Okay, I never want to experience anything like that ever again."

"There's gotta be a first time for everything ladies," Hunter said as he straightened his cowboy hat, "now that we're outta that cell, what're we gonna do now?"

"We are going to try and find Tech but I know that's not even possible because I don't have a GPS system on me or any other communication device."

"Maybe we should search the city," Hunter suggested.

"It would take us a gajillion years to find them," Andrea told her.

Quinn took a deep breath at Andrea's use of language. "Andrea," she calmly said, "please use proper words 'gajillion' is not a word, nor is it a number."

Hurrying footsteps were heard behind them. Andrea, Hunter, Quinn, and Bridget whipped around and they saw Ace, Lexi, Miranda, and Duck running up to them. "Well strap me on a horse to take me to the county fair, ain't that my best girlfriend Lexi Bunny?" Andrea whooped as she ran to her friends with open arms and pulled her into a hug.

Lexi was glad that her friend was fine. She saw Hunter standing there and had a suspicion over him. Was he the real one or the robot. "Is that the real Hunter?" Lexi suddenly asked Andrea when they broke away from their hug.

"Uh-huh," Andrea nodded her head, "when I meet that robot, he is gonna eat my fists for dinner!"

Lexi laughed. "Well I'm just glad that you're okay with the rest of your teammates." She and Andrea joined the rest of their teammates.

Ace was filling them in on what Tech had said about their location. "Dey have also captured Sylth Vester so it'll be easy to get some answers outta him," he added, "without further ado, lead de way Miranda." Miranda took the left side of the street and the teammates followed her.

* * *

Tech and the team were "patiently" waiting for Ace to arrive. "How long have we been waiting again?" Swifty asked, looking at Michelle.

"I-have-no-idea-but-I-feel-like-we-have-been-waiting-for-hours-man-that's-such-a-long-time-we-could-have-played-a-game-how-about-riddles-or-jokes-or-something-like-that-to-make-time-go-by-faster-oh-my-gosh-" her beak was snapped shut by Tech's firm grip on it.

"Thank you," Sylth thanked the coyote for shutting the annoying runner's mouth.

"Hey-don't-you-dare-say-something-like-that-Tech-let-go-of-her-mmph!" Rev's beak was snapped shut as Tech grabbed it with his other free hand. Tech didn't now how much longer he could take of this. Even though they had been waiting for almost half an hour, he was growing annoyed by Rev and Michelle's constant talking. Did roadrunners ever take a break?

Tech suddenly looked up when he heard running footsteps coming towards them. "Ace!" he jumped to his feet and looked at his leader, "you're finally here! What took you so long?"

"A lot of problems," Ace simply said, "but we can't waste anymore time than he already have." He looked at Sylth Vester who was tied up and sitting next to a growling Caesar. "Alright kitty cat," Ace gruffly said as he walked up to the cat, "where is Croc King's underground lair?"

Sylth chuckled. "You will not get that kind of anthwer out of me."

"Oh yeah?" Duck challenged as an egg floated from the palm of his hand, "maybe getting egged will make you talk."

"Not even that'th going to make me talk," Sylth said.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Ace yelled as he grabbed Sylth by the shirt collar and pulled him close to his face.

"Why do I need to tell you when all of the villainth are behind you?" Sylth asked.

Ace looked at the cat in surprise. "What're ya..." he looked behind him and saw a group of villains gathered around Irene.

"Mind if we join the party?" Irene gently asked as she pointed her ice-tipped spear at him. She moved her eyes at each and every villains, "attack!" she yelled at the villains who jumped towards the Loonatics.

* * *

**Me: And all hell breaks loose...**


	8. Another One Bites the Dust

**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Loonaticslover13: Aww, your review was so cute, thank you so much by the way! Don't worry, they will be back together. I am evil when I want to be. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Balto1: Thank you for your review and hooray for OC's :D we are in control for them!**

* * *

"Loonatics attack!" Ace shouted. His eyes burned as they turned into a lemon-like color and lasers shot out of them. He aimed for Sam that was hurling himself towards him. The laser beam flew towards Sam and hit him squarely in the chest.

Michael ran towards Sylth and untied the rope from the cat's wrists. "You should know," he said the Sylth, "that Croc King is very mad."

"With me?" Sylth asked as he pointed to himself, "but I wath doing my betht."

"Not until you grab that pathetic superhero," Michael informed him. "That's what he came here for now go!" he yelled as he moved away from Sylth to go and join into the rest of the fight.

Lexi, Miranda, and Duck teamed up to attack Pinkster, Melvin, Bugsy, and Stoney yet again. Duck threw as many fried eggs as he could but the villains managed to dodge their attacks. Lexi brain blasted some street lamps so they would fall over and squash the villains but Melvin managed to vaporize those. Duck aimed an egg at Pinkster. However, Pinkster held out the palm of his hand and Duck's attack ricocheted off his glove and flew straight at Duck.

"DUCK!" Duck yelled as he moved his head down so the egg wouldn't hit him.

Miranda heard the word 'duck' and she turned around to look. However, the fried egg flew straight at her and it hit her in the face. "EW!" she squealed as she tried to wipe the egg from her eyes. "Whoa!" she yelled as her feet staggered and she fell to the ground. Even though she couldn't see, she could sense someone on top of her.

"Get away from her shorty!" Duck yelled at Mugsy. "Ahh!" he yelled as Pinkster flew towards him and pinned him to the ground.

Lexi was about to go and save her friends but two arms reached out and pulled her towards him. "Pretty bunny," Stoney said as he squeezed Lexi tighter and tighter as if she was a doll.

"Let go of me," Lexi struggled but she couldn't escape.

Melvin was satisfied with their work. Now the only superhero that was missing was Ace Bunny. He turned his head and saw that Ace was too busy battling with Electro. Electro had secured himself in his full suit armor from Andrea's super hops and Ace's laser beams. Hunter, since he wasn't the superhero type, was just watching how his girlfriend and good friend were fighting. Since Ace and Andrea were too focused on Electro, Melvin hopped over to Electro's weapon and pushed onto a maroon button. A net suddenly flew out of the weapon and it trapped Ace, Andrea, and Hunter.

Electro came out of hiding and looked at what Melvin had done. "Hey," he said, "I was supposed to catch them."

"Just be lucky that they didn't defeat you," Melvin snapped, "and a thank you would have been nice," he mumbled as he walked away from Electro.

Slam and Bridget were trying their best to beat Gorlop, but the little creature was tough to defeat. Gorlop grabbed Bridget's foot and pulled her to the ground but she managed to swing her foot and kicked him away. Gorlop toppled to the ground only to grow bigger. The more Gorlop was touched, the larger he grew. Bridget ran towards him but Gorlop delivered a strong punch. The furry orange fist sunk into Bridget's face and she was thrown off her feet and flew backwards where she slammed into Slam. The two Tasmanian devils fell to the ground with a violent thud.

Seeing this as his chance, Gorlop took a blue mailbox off the side of a sidewalk and slammed in over Slam and Bridget, trapping the both of them in there.

Sam aimed his weapon at Tech. Tech held his hands over his head and a green color flew out of his palms and levitated Sam's weapon off his hands. The weapon crashed into a wall but instead of breaking, a blue button was pushed and a tranquilizer was shot out of the gun.

"QUINN!" Tech yelled.

"What?" Quinn asked. Before she could react, a sharp pain shot up in her backside and throughout her body. Her eyelids became heavy and her legs became weak. Tech charged towards her and caught her in his arms before she could hit the pavement. Quinn's body want limp and she rested her head onto Tech's chest where she went off into deep sleep.

Sam ran towards the two canines and tied a rope around the both of them. "Gotcha," he said with a satisfied smile.

Sylth tried everything he could to catch Michelle and Rev. If he couldn't handle one roadrunner, he couldn't handle the both of them. "Thtop running!" he yelled at them.

"Aww," Michelle cooed in a baby-like voice, "is-the-wittle-kitty-cat-tired?"

Sylth glared at her. There had to be a way grab those annoying roadrunners without getting tired or more annoyed. He looked at the ground and saw Swifty running away from Michael's foot that was threatning to squish him. Sylth reached down and snatched Swifty from the ground. He held the mouse by the tail and held it above his mouth.

"You-put-that-mouse-down!" Rev ordered.

"Or what?" Sylth asked, "you're gonna cry?"

"No-but-you-will!" Michelle snapped. She sped over to Sylth but he swatted her with his hand. The impact from the hit caused Michelle to fall to the ground.

Rev gasped. He scrunched his eyes at Sylth and dangerously said, "you shouldn't have done that!"

"Well, it'th about time that you talk like a normal bird," Sylth said as he dropped Swifty to the ground. He marched over Michelle's body and stood over her. "Try to get her, bu you have to go through me firtht."

Rev didn't know what to do. If he sped over to save her, he would end up the same way she did. "Just-leave-her-alone," was all he could say.

"No can do," Sylth said. "Croc King'th orderth, but if you give yourthelf up, I won't hurt her." Sylth put his foot on Michelle's chest and threatened to push his foot down on her chest.

"You-wouldn't-are!" Rev yelled.

"Thuit yourthelf," Sylth said as his foot gradually began to press down Michelle's chest. Michelle's heart began to pound against her chest and her breathing became short.

"Okay-stop-it!" Rev screamed.

Sylth took his foot off her chest. "That'th a good bird," he said as Rev sped over to Michelle and helped her on her feet. Before they could escape as Rev had spontaneously planned, Sylth tied them with a rope and carried them over to Irene that was gathered with the rest of the villains and the captured heroes.

Kitty turned her head when she heard some footsteps behind her. It was Michael and she remembered who he was. Through all the abuse that her and Caesar had been put through, how could she forget? She crouched to the ground and leaped towards Michael's face. She held her paws out in front of her and plucked out her claws.

Michael halted to a stop and Kitty clung herself onto his thigh. Michael screamed in pain as her sharp nails dug through his skin. Not only did he feel pain but he also felt anger. He pulled Kitty off his leg and hurled her across the the city. Caesar gasped when he saw his beloved friend getting thrown like that. He went after the kitten.

Pierre turned around and looked up when he heard a high pitched mewling sound. In the air, he saw a black and white small furry creature flying towards him. He held up his arms and he caught Kitty just in time before she hit the ground. "Where did vous come from?" he asked the kitten. Pierre had tried to stay away from the fight as much as possible since he wasn't that strong to fight and his fear of getting hurt. He suddenly looked up when he saw Caesar running to him followed by a person. Kitty looked at the person and she pushed herself closer to Pierre for protection.

Caesar turned around and snarled at Michael. With his teeth bared, he ran towards Michael and leaped towards him.

Irene suddenly jumped in front of Caesar and pointed her spear at him. The dog stopped just in time before the tip of the spear touched him. "You've been a bad, bad dog," Irene calmly said. She touched Caesar's nose with the tip of her spear and turned him into ice. However, her ice powers didn't have such a full effect to freeze Caesar. The ice grew out of the snowy ground and trapped his four legs into the ground.

Kitty gasped as she jumped out of Pierre's arms and ran over to Caesar. She used both of her front paws to scratch Caesar's paws out of the ice but her action didn't do much since the ice was too hard.

Michael laughed, "stupid cat," he said and kicked her on the stomach. After he had done that to Kitty, he looked up and saw Pierre standing there. "Hey..._Fleur's __boyfriend_," he emphasized the past two words. Before Pierre knew it, Michael charged towards him and knocked him to the ground. Pierre lost his grip on his golden cane and it flew out of his hands and sprawled on the ground. "That was easy," Michael said with a very cocky smile, "at first I thought you were going to put up a fight old man!"

Pierre could do nothing else but glare at him. Michael grabbed him by the the both sides of his coat and pushed him at a wall. Pierre immediately flinched when Michael held up his fist.

"Stop!" Irene's voice called over to Michael and he held his fist in midair. Irene could sense that Michael was going to get violent with Pierre but now was not the time to do it. "Let's join the others," she said as she walked past Michael. Michael held Pierre by the back of his shirt collar and followed Irene to the group. With her spear in one hand, she tapped it on the ground and the villains and superheros disappeared from sight.

* * *

**The End**

**Hey guys, it's not over yet. One more to go and they're really in for it. Thank you for all of your reviews :)**


End file.
